1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, may have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and provide full color images.